Scorpius' Sorting Ceremony!
by The-Purple-Dinasour
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SOOO PLEASE READ! About Scorpius and his sorting ceremony and all that! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT INSIDE IS GOOD PLEASE READ!Rated T for saftey! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE **

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC EVER SOOO PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW !!!!!!  
PLEASE FIRST FAN FIC EVER!!! *Cutest puppy dog face youve ever seen!!!! X 10 !!!!!!**

**Sadly i dont own any of these characters except for Angelica Manson!!!**

**I dont own HARRY POTTER!!!!**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy stared at the magnificent castle looming over him. He looked down and saw the reflection of the stars on the lake; Scorpius had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Even though everything seemed so peaceful and serene Scorpius couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid he'd do something wrong.

All his life he'd lived on a remote farm with his parents, his mother and father didn't work in the magical world, but supplied milk for a nearby factory, so Scorpius has never been with so many children. He was shy too; occasionally children would come from the nearby village to buy a calf or some milk but he would never talk to them.

He looked around at the people on his boat, all of them looked friendly enough and nervous but they were still chatting amongst each other.

A girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes looked at him nervously, she held out her hand

"Hi, I'm Angelica Manson" she said smiling nervously.

Scorpius shifted uncertainly.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Scorpius" he said "Scorpius Malfoy"

Her face paled before she nodded sternly and moved away talking to another girl at the end of the boat.

Scorpius was confused

'_What did he do?'_

He shrugged and looked back at the lake a giant squid swam between the boats lazily; Scorpius could've sworn he saw the squid wink at him.

He shook his head.

The boats hit the shore with a 'thud' and all the children scrambled out.

They made their way across the field to big wooden doors. They opened as the children came up to them.

Inside was a kind looking man, who was a little chubby. He looked kind of nervous and Scorpius saw a boy with black hair along with a girl with red hair and another boy with white blonde hair wink at the man and he grinned back.

He cleared his throat and everybody fell quiet

"Well........um I'm Professor Longbottom" a few people snickered at this and received death glares from the three students who had winked at the Professor. Professor Longbottom blushed but carried on

"I'm the head of Gryffindor and also the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. Follow me" They all obeyed and he led them to another set of big wooden doors

"Now, inside is the Great Hall, where you will have all your meals and any other important school meetings. As most of you will know there are four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. As he said 'Gryffindor' his chest swelled up with proudness **(I know that that's not a word but eh whatever)** and it was obvious that he had been in Gryffindor himself once.

"None is greater than the other" said Professor Longbottom "When you enter the Great Hall you will get sorted into one of the four houses you will stay in the house you are put in and they will be like your family" his face softened and he said in a whisper "I know all of you will be very nervous so best of luck" He grinned.

Scorpius couldn't help but feel much better and decided he liked Professor Longbottom. The big wooden doors opened and Scorpius filed in with the others. Scorpius gasped the Great Hall was well..... Great **(lame I know but I was half asleep so 'nuh' i.e. me poking tongue at u in a childish way!! Hehe JOAX GUYS)** The sky/ceiling was the highlight, it was drizzling but you could still see the stars. Scorpius could almost feel the droplets falling on him but knew that they weren't actually hitting him.

He looked out across the hall, there were four tables, and the one on the far right looked the most unfriendly and he heard a few people whispering that that was the Slytherin table. Scorpius guessed that the one after the Slytherin was Ravenclaw and the one after, Hufflepuff and the last one and the most friendly looking, Gryffindor.

And then the ceremony began, Scorpius noticed an old ragged hat and a stool in the middle of the four tables he sighed nervously.

The first person was called up

"Amsterdam, Natalia"

called Professor Longbottom, a pale looking girl stepped up to the hat and as soon as it was placed on her head it screamed

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The girl got up and made her way happily up to the Hufflepuff table. The list went on and people got sorted in to all four houses.

"Longbottom, Jonathon"

called Professor Longbottom proudly as the blonde boy who had winked at the Professor walked up to the stool.

He grinned just as the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table roared as he made his way to the cheering people. The table calmed down as the next name was called out

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

The hall fell extremely quiet, Scorpius gulped and stepped away from the crowd. Everyone stared at him and Scorpius was about to faint.

'_They didn't do this to anyone else!' _

He walked up to the hat forcing every fibre in his body to stop him from fainting. He sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. It fell over his eyes and he was grateful for it.

Scorpius nearly jumped when he heard a whisper, it was the hat.

"So a Malfoy, eh?"

Scorpius realised that the hat was inside his head and nodded.

"Do you know what your father or grandfather?" hissed the hat.

Scorpius shook his head,

"Is that why everyone's staring at me?" He asked.

The hat laughed and Scorpius took that as a 'yes'.

"Do you know what house all your family have been in?" asked the hat.

Scorpius shook his head the added

"I think my mum was in Ravenclaw" **(I only did that because everyone else in Slytherin were EVIL and I didn't want Draco to end up with that git Pansy Parkinson *shudder *shudder)**

"Well my boy" said the hat "They were all in Slytherin except for your mum"

Scorpius shuddered the hat made 'Slytherin' sound so cold.

"Please not Slytherin, Please not Slytherin" said Scorpius

"Why not?" said the hat "Your father was in Slytherin"

"Because" said Scorpius "I don't want to be my dad I want to be me"

"Acceptable answer" said the hat in a whisper and shouted

"GRYFFFINDOR"

Scorpius sighed with relief, but when the hat was taken from his head everyone was still staring at him and it took a moment for everyone to realise that Scorpius was in Gryffindor and they cheered but it was half hearted.

Scorpius made his way slowly to the Gryffindor table, head down. He sat down at the end of the table by himself. He couldn't help the tears coming from his eyes. '_Why did everybody hate him so much? What had he done? Was it what his grandfather or father did? His dad was nice enough he never told Scorpio off!'_ he sighed,_ 'Things like this only happen to him' _

He noticed the girl he had talked to on the boat getting sorted into Ravenclaw.

The next person to get sorted was Potter, Albus. Everyone fell silent at his name, but Albus didn't look scared or nervous he looked proud as he made his way up to the hat. He sat with the hat on his head for double the time Scorpius had and you could see him nodding, frowning, smiling or shaking his head.

Scorpius realised that he was one the other boy who had winked at Professor Longbottom. The hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"

and Albus got up happily and made his way along the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers of delight, Scorpius sighed before cheering as well. As Albus made his way along the table he got pats on the back and winks and even some comments and most of them were redheads, Scorpius guessed they were his family.

Albus walked past them all and sat himself opposite Scorpius, this startled him and he looked up surprised and confused.

"Hi, I'm Albus" He said holding his hand out and smiling.

Scorpius eyed his hand cautiously before taking it

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy"

"I figured" said Albus, with a small smile.

Scorpius smiled back "What is it with these people and pausing dramatically?" asked Scorpius, just as everyone fell silent for Rose Weasley, the girl who had winked at Professor Longbottom.

The two boys couldn't help but crack up laughing. Everyone was staring again

"And staring" added Scorpius.

"That, my friend is because we're famous" said Albus just as the hat shouted Gryffindor for Rose. As she made her way up to the boys she got much of the same praises that Albus got. Rose gave Scorpius a confused look and eyed Albus nervously to which he gave her a reassuring smile.

Professor Longbottom's son walked up and sat next to Rose

"What's going on? You guys like totally ditched me!" he said.

"Shut up" hissed Rose. He blushed as he realised everyone was staring at them again and sank in his seat.

The headmistress, Professor Mcgonnagol stood up to give her speech "Welcome back or to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry........"

"That must've been like the fifth time people have stared at me" muttered Scorpius more to himself but the others still heard and started laughing which just bought them more stares

"sixth" muttered Scorpius grinning, and this time they managed to hold their laughter back.

* * *

**HI **

**SO um did u guys like it!!! or u didnt? please tell me !!!!  
This is my first Fanfic ever so GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!! **

**Anyway if u want to know more about my second generation characters go to my profile i will probably have a sad excuse of a family tree up there soo yeah. Most of my stories will be about second generations and ill use the same characters itll just be different. Anyway im working on a fanfic about James Sirius Potter and Freddy Weasley. SO YEAH GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!!!!**

**I think i might make this a 2 chapter one-shot thing with Scorpius throwing a spaz at everyone for treating him differently so yeah.....**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON JUST SAY ANYTHING WAS IT GOOD, BAD, BORING, ANNOYING AND TELL IF THE SPAZ IS A GOOD IDEA?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the next Chapter, Scorpius isn't going to throw a spaz just yet but i think this chapter is okay it's not really funny but vital!! So Please read**

**I would like to thank**

**Zeeluh and JuicyPumpkin for reviewing and yeah!!!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for the ones you guys don't know because i made them up!!! If you want to know more about them then u should go to my profile!!!**

* * *

Scorpius fell into bed heavily, he felt like he'd put on a tonne, it was so good to know that he was up safe in the cosy Gryffindor Tower and not down in the cold dungeons that was the Slytherin Common Room.

Scorpius had learnt so much in the period of a feast some good and some bad. It wasn't much though because as soon as his three new friends Rose, Albus and Joe started talking everyone else started joining in and he hadn't really got a lot in. Albus had stopped them all. He told Scorpius about Voldermort and Harry and a little about the Death Eaters and James and Lily Potter and Dumbledore and Snape but that was it.

But when Scorpius asked about how this involved him and his father. Albus had just shook his head and said that he would tell Scorpius in private.

Scorpius sighed. Somehow he had a feeling that his father would've been in the evil side, Scorpius shuddered.

Part of him didn't want to know about it all but he had to, had to know why he was treated differently. He wasn't exactly always shy and really liked to be around people but he had an inferiority problem, Scorpius had to be sure that he was wanted, and he always doubted.

He thought about Albus, he was a strange character, Al got so much attention yet he doesn't miss use it. He was a funny person and always bought happiness with him and now that Scorpius thought about it he never judged anyone, Scorpius hoped that they could be good friends. Albus had been his first friend.

Rose was different, she was rule abiding but also a good friend and could control a whole room of trolls with her shouting, Scorpius smiled, as they had come up the stairs a second year old boy who looked just like Al had thrown a dung bomb at her and that fired her up. She was really pretty too, flaming hair and sincere brown eyes.

Joe was quite a character, he was a very cheery person and can always lighten someone's mood he was really forgetful though, they had to go back to the great hall because he'd forgotten his wand.

Scorpius chuckled his friends were so different yet so together, the three of them shared a bond, Joe had said they'd grown up together and were like a family.

Scorpius smiled he didn't have anything like that, his parents were great company but they just weren't his age. There was a glimmer of hope in his heart that maybe he'd be able to share what they had but he wouldn't let it show he didn't want to look to needy.

His eyes closed and he went into a dream filled world with Death Eaters and good friends.

* * *

The light shined through the drawn curtains and illuminated the room with a reddish glow. Scorpius woke up as if a clock had gone off in his head. He always woke up early; it was a habit he had inherited from his mum.

He got up lazily and looked at his clock; 5:39 am. That was his usual time.

Scorpius made his way lazily to the stairs and climbed down.

As he got to the bottom he heard voices, Scorpius stopped to see who it was and sighed as he saw his friends.

He walked out of his hiding place and was surprised to see other people there as well. Albus smiled at him

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I always wake up early" replied Scorpius.

"Well since everyone's already down here, I think we should introduce Scorpius to everyone" said Albus.

Everyone groaned.

Scorpius was startled; _they really did hate him didn't they?_

A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

She bent down and whispered "It's not you it's just that everyone has been through this eight times already" she chuckled "I'm Vitorie, by the way"

Rose stepped up "Everyone here is our family" said Rose "except for those two, James and Freddy like to drag them around everywhere they go" she pointed to two boys sitting next to the boy who looked like Al and another boy.

"Okay so here goes I'm going to try and explain our family tree" said Al,

He pointed to Vitorie "Okay so my mum has six brothers, yeah I know that's a lot" he said as Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"So her oldest brother Bill's daughter is Vitorie"

he moved his hand and pointed to a girl and a boy who looked like identical twins with red hair and creamy brown eyes,

"Charlie is her second oldest brother and his children are Flo and Sam, they're not twins Flo's older by a year"

his hand moved to a girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a boy with reddish brown hair and freckles. "That's Molly and Jack" he said "Molly's a year 7 and Jack's in year 3, they're Percy and Audrey's kids"

Al pointed to Rose, "Rose is Ron and Hermione's kid along with Hugo but he starts school next year"

He moved on to Joe "Joe isn't really related to us but his parents are best friends with all ours so yeah and that Alice" He said pointing to a pretty girl who was chatting to the boy who looked like Al.

Scorpius looked over to the second year boys and Albus said "That's my brother, James and his friends Ben and Lucas"

"Hey you forgot me!" a boy with dark red hair and sharp blue eyes said.

"Oh yeah, oops that's Freddy he's George's kid. George is twins with Fred but he passed away in the as I was saying that's James and we have a little sister, Lily who starts school next year and then there's Teddy" Al said pointing to a boy with dirty brown hair and piercing grey eyes

"Our dad's his godfather, his dad was best friends with our granddad and his mum was my dad's other best friend's cousin, does that make sense?" asked Al.

Scorpius just nodded. He went and sat next to the fire. They had so much family to look out for them, and they looked so happy with each other, he sighed.

He was happy for Al, Rose and Joe and wished he had something like that.

Scorpius remembered what his dad had said before he'd left "Always be happy for other people never envy them or be jealous, and make sure you make the most of what you have"

Scorpius had been confused when his dad had said that but he took the phrase to heart.

He heard everyone getting up and leaving either to go back to sleep or get ready for the first day.

He heard a 'thud' as someone sat next to him and then two more he opened his eyes to see Joe, Rose and Albus looking at him curiously.

"Can you tell me more about the war and my dad please?" asked Scorpius.

Albus looked nervous "Do you really want to know"

Scorpius shook his head "I don't want to know Al but I have to"

Albus nodded. "Well you know how I told you about the Death Eaters and all that well....um...your granddad Lucius Malfoy was one of the how to say.....um... high rank Death Eaters meaning that he was like Voldemort's side hand"

Al looked nervously at Scorpius, he looked like he'd frozen.

Scorpius closed his eyes slowly and let the fire warm his face.

He opened them again and sighed

"And my dad?" he asked.

Albus looked surprised "Um well your dad was a Death Eater as well and he tried to kill Dumbledore"

At this Scorpius felt like he was about to faint.

_His dad killing someone just anyone would've been bad enough but Dumbledore the greatest wizard of all time?_

Albus' voice broke into his thoughts

"Scorpius he didn't" Albus said "Your dad didn't kill Dumbledore, he couldn't, trust me my dad was there when Dumbledore died" his voice was sad.

Scorpius gulped,

"then who did?" he asked.

"Snape" Albus answered,

Scorpius looked at him confused he opened his mouth to say something but Al interrupted

"Dumbledore was dying and he made Snape promise that when the time came he would have to kill Dumbledore himself because he had the Elder wand and so Snape would own it, and also because Snape had promised your grandmother that if your dad failed to kill Dumbledore he would, because Voldemort would kill your dad."

Scorpius was near to tears, "

Did anyone in my family do something good?" he asked his voice shaking.

Rose got up and gave Scorpius a big hug, and that made him stop shaking.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

She just smiled and sat back down.

Albus answered "Your grandmother saved my dad from Voldemort"

This made Scorpius a little bit better but he still felt numb.

Albus put a hand on his shoulder "Your dad wasn't a bad person he was just following the wrong people" he whispered.

Scorpius smiled "Thank you so much for telling me everything" he said getting up.

They smiled back. "We better get changed it's nearly time to go down for breakfast" said Joe and the three boys made their way up to their dormitories as Rose went up hers.

"Why were you guys down there so early anyway?" asked Scorpius as they were climbing the stairs

"Oh we always come down early on the first day back it's like a tradition now" replied Joe.

Scorpius smiled, something in him said that he did belong just where he was. (Dumb ending I know but I didn't really know what to do!!!)

* * *

**Next Chapter hes gonna throw a Spaz HEHEHE it will be fun!!!**

**Thank you for reading but please review**

**FIRST FAN FIC EVER I NEED REVIEWS HHAHAHAHAHA**

**Im not mad**

**Please review and if you want to know more about my character then got to my profile.!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

HI EVERYONE  
So this is the last chapter

Hope u like it

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

JK ROWLING DOES!!!!!

* * *

The next few days for Scorpius were mixed, he'd have great days when he would ignore the constant stares from almost everyone, and have a good time with Joe, Al and Rose.

But then there were the days when he felt horrible and alone even though the Weasleys and Potters and Longbottoms alike tried to help him by trying to tell everyone not to judge. James and Freddy even got in a fight with a few Hufflepuffs for insulting him and for that he was grateful,

it surprised Scorpius how they took him into their group so quickly, everyone treated him like he was one of them and every time this happened, happiness bubbled inside him.

Scorpius was not only learning about everyone around him but also more about himself,

he realised that he wasn't at all shy, but he guessed good friends could change even the most shiest person into being loud and boisterous and that's exactly what Al, Rose and Joe did to Scorpius. He soon became one of the loudest people in class and always made those who valued him as a friend, laugh.

But there were those days when he'd slip back into his shell and those days Scorpius, even though he boiled with anger at some of the people for being so judgemental, would remember his father's words and kept his mouth and wand to himself. He was having one of those unfortunate days, it was Tuesday and he had woken up extra early and was half asleep as he stumbled down to the Great Hall with some of the Weasleys.

He was walking with Flo and grumbled as she started chatting animatedly about the upcoming Qudditch match and how James was an excellent seeker. She turned to Scorpius

"You gonna try for the team next year?" she asked

"No" he grumbled "They'll probably say that I'm from a family too evil to play Qudditch" he said harshly.

Flo took the sign immediately and signalled everyone silently.

This was going to be a long day.

Scorpius' day only got worse, he had charms first the one class he hated most, Scorpius liked Flitwick but charms was just infuriating.

He got all of his spells wrong and Flitwick was driving him up the wall, but he kept everything bottled up.

He met up with Rose and Joe at lunch

"Where's Al?" Scorpius asked rather harshly to Rose.

She looked hurt and he was about to apologize but Joe nudged her and she understood.

"Al needed to finish the Potions assignment that's due today so he's in the library" she said.

"Oh, man" Scorpius groaned "mines due today as well and I haven't even started" he took off in the direction of the library and left his friends startled.

Scorpius reached the library out of breath, he looked at his watch brushing away his pure blonde hair, he only had half an hour left.

He rushed in and found Al sitting in the corner hunched over his work with a frown.

Al looked up as he saw Scorpius coming

"Hey Scorpius, man I absolutely hate potions" he said with a sigh "I'll probably get a T and my mum's gonna kill me, we've lived a good life my friend" he said mock solemnly with a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, whatever" replied Scorpius.

Albus gave him a critical look then started to fake choke himself and demonstrate his fatal death.

Scorpius grudgingly smiled and Albus stopped

"What that's it? A SMILE!!! I choked myself for you" he shouted.

Madam Pince walked briskly to them "One little squeak from you Mr. Potter than I shall have to give you detention!" she hissed dangerously. She walked of grumbling something about how Potters and Libraries just don't match.

Al smirked and chuckled "Poor thing" he said mock sadly "The cheese is sliding of her cracker" Scorpius looked at him confused.

"Muggle saying" said Al "Ben told me" Scorpius nodded.

He glanced at his watch "Oh, we only have 20 minutes Al" Scorpius started to panic, he would do a thousand charms lesson instead of potions, he hated Slughorn, he always picked on Scorpius, Slughorn was worse than the students. Scorpius had always thought that the teachers wouldn't judge him but he was wrong.

He started writing anything he could think of and soon grabbed Al's parchment and started to copy changing the sentences a little.

Al just watched him grinning

"Um.......Scorpius" he said

"No time to talk......got.....to.....work" Scorpius said while he was writing.

"That's my DADA essay" Albus said

**"WHAT!!!!!!!?????????????"** Scorpius shouted.

Al had to cover his ears.

Madam Pince screamed louder

"POTTER, MALFOY OUT NOW AND DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU"

Albus started to run out of the library as he saw the expression on Scorpius' face.

"POTTER I AM GONNA KILL YOU" he screamed as he chased Albus out of the library.

Albus collapsed with laughter as Scorpius caught up with him

"You jerk" he said punching Al lightly "You could've told me before"

"But that wouldn't have been funny" said Albus choking with laughter.

Scorpius couldn't help but join in.

Al was the only person who could cheer him up.

"Come on we're gonna be late for sluggy's class" said Al as he started to drag Scorpius down to the dungeons.

They had potions with the Slytherins which only made it worse because they laughed at every single lame joke Slughorn said, mostly about Scorpius.

As soon as they reached the steps leading to the dungeons Scorpius' smile vanished.

The cold down in the dungeons chilled him to the bone, it was more than just simply because it was cold down here, it just reminded him of the night he'd found out about his dad and family, he couldn't help but imagine the horrible things his family had done.

Scorpius didn't feel mad or angry just sad.

Albus shook him out of his day dream.

"Come on were gonna be late" he said tugging at Scorpius' sleeve.

Scorpius followed reluctantly, "can't we just pretend were sick or something you know how Madam Pomfrey is when it comes to treating the Potters" he said.

Albus chuckled "Yeah Poppy'll probably think up of a disease for me if I go" he said.

"Please Al, you know how much Sluggy hates me" Scorpius said in a whiny voice

"Fine, but you have to play sick as well" said Albus.

Scorpius nodded. They reached the classroom and Scorpius was hit with the smells of tonnes of different potions.

Slughorn sat lounging in his chair chatting to his Slytherin students about some deadly potion.

He stopped as Al and Scorpius walked in

"Well, what do we have here? Late comers,"

Albus was about to open his mouth with an explanation, but was stopped by Slughorn.

"I'm sure you have a very valid explanation Mr Potter" he said, "No need to explain yourself" Slughorn grinned greedily "Of course to thank me you could join the Slug Club" it wasn't a suggestion more of a command, but James, Freddy and Al were the only three who could refuse Slughorn's commands.

"Um.....I'll think about it" replied Albus, but everyone in the room including Slughorn knew that 'thinking about it' is the last thing Al would do.

Slughorn turned red with anger and he rounded on Scorpius "I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Malfoy" he sneered "that would have to be 25 points off Gryffindor" everyone's mouth dropped in surprise, Slughorn had never taken so many points of anyone for coming late before.

Scorpius eyes clouded with anger, he didn't deserve this, but Slughorn wasn't done yet

"And detention as well" he added.

Scorpius' face flushed with anger, he took a deep breath and Albus spoke up

"But professor it was my fault" said Albus.

Slughorn pretended like he hadn't heard, and turned his back to the students.

"Today we won't be making anything but be learning about Polyjuice potion" Slughorn said in a fake cheery voice.

Scorpius still stood there boiling with anger and Albus pulled him down to sit with him.

Scorpius was silent as he took notes.

Albus passed him a note

**Don't you think it'll be better if we weren't sitting together – Al**

Scorpius nodded, and started to get his things in silence. Another note came to him

**NO, I'll move – Al **

Scorpius gave Al a confused look and Al pointed to the back of the room, the only seat left was next to Asa Pouat. The most annoying boy anyone had ever met. Scorpius nodded in agreement with Al, he'd probably curse the stupid boy if he sat with him on a day like this.

Al gave Scorpius a small smile and made his way to the back of the room.

Al slipped into the seat next to Asa and looked at him anxiously, he heard a muffled snore coming from the place where he had his head in his hand, and sighed with relief.

Scorpius looked around the room bored when a bird shaped note fluttered near his head, it read

**HURRY UP AND SAY YOU'RE SICK, I'M DYING WITH BOREDOM- Albus **

Scorpius nodded and put his hand up, Slughorn looked his way then turned away and acted like he hadn't noticed, Scorpius' arm was getting sore so he called out

"Professor Slughorn, Professor Slughorn" he said, this went on for a few long minutes before Slughorn turned around looking irritated and said harshly

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I feel sick professor" Scorpius replied trying to make his face look as pale as possible.

"Well if you're well in of for badgering me constantly in class then I'm more than sure that you wouldn't die attending the rest of the lesson"

Scorpius had expected it, what else would teacher that hated him and likes to think that he didn't even exist say "Oh why of course Scorpius my child go to Poppy she will take good care of you and you know what I'll give you a note and you can take the rest of the week off"

Scorpius snorted just at the thought of it and quickly covered it up as coughing as Slughorn was still staring at him.

The class went on as normal for half an hour before Albus' hand flew up and Slughorn noticed immediately

"Yes Mr Potter?" he asked, fake kindness dripping from his voice, nearly everyone in the class shuddered even the Slytherins

"Would you like to ask a question about the potion" he continued hopefully.

"Oh, um no sir" Al said and Slughorn looked like he had been hit, a few people snickered

"I don't feel well sir and I was wondering if you'd mind if I went to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Why of course m'boy, you can go to Poppy and take someone with you too if you don't feel too well" Slughorn said, Scorpius grinned as he took notes, that's his ticket out of here.

"I'd like to take Scorpius please sir" said Al and Slughorn shook his head vigorously

"I'm sorry Mr Potter but you cannot take Mr Malfoy" said Slughorn threateningly.

Albus took the sign and gave Scorpius a sympathetic smile before walking out of the classroom.

Scorpius hissed furiously, this had been the worst of his bad days.

The rest of the lesson went slowly and everyone was falling asleep but Scorpius forced himself not to, he couldn't even look up because Slughorn's beady eyes were on him trying to catch him falling asleep.

Just before the bell rang Slughorn gave out the results for the potions essay they had handed in at the start of the lesson, Slughorn made his way to Scorpius and gave the parchment back

"A T Mr Malfoy, I am well and truly disappointed in you" he said extremely loudly every word filled with dislike for the blonde boy.

"Thank you sir" Scorpius hissed before he stormed out of the room.

He made his way to the Great Hall and noticed that people snickered at him rather than just staring, anger bubbled in him like acid, he walked faster and burst into the Great Hall where basically everyone stopped and stared at him like he was some sort of alien he glared back for a few seconds before sitting down next to Albus.

He was about to open his mouth to say something rude about Slughorn when Al stopped him and handed him The Daily Prophet.

"Read it but don't get angry" whispered Albus.

Scorpius looked confusedly around at his other two friends and they fidgeted nervously in response.

Scorpius looked at the prophet and read the headlines 'THE POTTER FAMILY HAS A STALKER' By Rita Skeeter.

Scorpius froze he knew what this was going to be about; he quickly skimmed through the article just to make sure.

Scorpius put down the paper and looked at his friends; they looked back nervously waiting for the wave of anger to wash over him but all Scorpius felt was hurt, yes sometimes he didn't feel like he belonged but to call him a stalker, that just took it to a whole new level.

Scorpius sighed and his friends flinched because they knew how much pain it had caused their friend.

Asa Pouat walked past and stopped abruptly a copy of The Prophet in his hands; he turned around to face Scorpius and said

"Hey, you're Scorpius Malfoy aren't you? The stalker!"

That was the last straw for Scorpius, he stood his face a violent shade of red and shouted

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE" everyone fell quiet but nobody stopped him

"EVER SINCE MY FIRST DAY HERE I'VE BEEN TREATED LIKE I'M A DISEASE, WHY? I'M NOT TRYING TO DEFEND THE THINGS MY FAMILY DID, BUT HAVE ANY OF YOU PEOPLE HEARD OF SECOND CHANCES?

I KNOW MY GRANDAD WAS A DEATH EATER AND I KNOW MY DAD TRIED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE, BUT HE DIDN'T, BECAUSE HE COULDN'T, MY DAD IS A GOOD MAN HE WAS JUST FOLLOWING THE WRONG PEOPLE"

Scorpius used the same words that Al had used, because it had really reached his heart.

He took a breath and a mean looking boy in Ravenclaw said

"Oi, you're meant to be in Slytherin like everyone else in your family not in Gryffindor"

"Yeah" said a boy in Gryffindor "Everyone in Slytherin is evil just like your family"

he shot a violent glare at the Slytherin table and they hissed back at him.

"NO THEY AREN'T" said Scorpius, quite frankly he thought everyone in Slytherin had some evil in them too, but he had to do this properly

"IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT HOUSES"

he glared at the boy in Gryffindor

"I'M SURE EVERYONE HERE KNOWS ABOUT PETER PETTIGREW, WELL HE WAS IN GRYFFINDOR AND THAT DID JAMES AND LILY PLENTY GOOD DON'T YOU THINK?

AND THEN THERES SNAPE ALL ALONG EVERYONE THOUGHT HE WAS EVIL AND WRETCHED AND THE ONE WHO HAD HELPED VOLDEMORT,

BUT HE'D BEEN THE ONE WHO SAVED HARRY,

THE ONE WHO HELPED HIM DESTROY THE HORCRUXES,

SO I SUGGEST YOU COME UP WITH A BETTER ARGUMENT ABOUT HOUSES"

Scorpius took another breath

"I KNOW THAT I DESERVE TO BE AT HOGWARTS AND BE IN GRYFFINDOR AS MUCH IF NOT MORE THAN YOU!!"

he glared at Slughorn, then walked out of the Great Hall followed by Albus, Rose and Joe and just as he walked out the door Scorpius thought he heard clapping and sighed,

maybe just maybe they might treat him differently now.

* * *

So thats it everybody my first fan fic done and dusted

YAY

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
